supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyson Fliany
Biography Tyson Fliany (born January 5, 2013) is a brother of Blake, Lianne and Rita Fliany and son of Martin and Juliette Fliany Appearance Tyson has short brownish red hair, fair skin, freckles and gray eyes. He wears a New York Yankees T-shirt, brown shoes and blue slacks Personality Formerly a rebellious and trouble-making kid, now he is good. Family Tree *Father: Martin Fliany (1985-) *Mother: Juliette Fliany (née: Simmons) (1985-) *Brother: Blake Fliany (2010-) *Sisters: Lianne Fliany (2021-), Rita Fliany (2021-) *Aunts: Hilary Simmons-McCarthy (1984-), Ann Simmons-Murphy ( -), Mandy Claridge-Simmons ( -), Tammy Morse-Simmons ( -), Shauna Fliany-Donahue ( -), Stella Fliany-McGee ( -), Lynn Ford-Fliany ( -), Selma Weinstein-Fliany ( -), Elizabeth Reiss-Fliany ( -) *Uncles: Wally McCarthy (1985-), Nelson Murphy (1988-), Darryl Simmons (1989-), Harrison Simmons (1990-), Lionel Donahue ( -), Troy McGee ( -), Al Fliany ( -), Edward Fliany ( -), Richard Fliany ( -) *Cousins: Max McCarthy (2015-), Kenny McCarthy (2017-), Becky McCarthy (2018-), Greg McCarthy (2019-), Frederick McCarthy (2020-), Oliver McCarthy (2021-), Skyler Murphy (2011-), Skeeter Murphy (2014-), Jennifer Simmons (2009-), Sarah Simmons (2015-), David Fliany ( -), Bradley Fliany ( -), Jay Fliany ( -), Nelly Fliany ( -), Patty Fliany ( -) *Grandmothers: Amy Simmons (née: Tenorman) (1947-), Fiona Fliany (née: Gavin) (1947-) *Grandfathers: Edward Simmons (deceased) (1946-2021), Jasper Fliany (deceased (1948-2015) Relationships Martin Fliany Juliette Fliany Lianne Fliany Blake Fliany: He and his brother were a duo causing mischief and trouble Rita Fliany Edward Simmons: Grandpa Edward passed away from complications during open heart surgery a month before the twins were born. Tyson admitted that he and Gramps were very close Amy Simmons In Supernanny Mysteries Trivia *His full name is Tyson Andrew Fliany *He plays as an outfield pitcher for his school baseball team *His favorite TV show is House of Anubis *He and Blake receive coal for Christmas 2023 *However, in Christmas 2024, he opened his presents to reveal The Simpsons Movie DVD, Phineas and Ferb: The Movie DVD, Bon Jovi CD, a new baseball equipment bag, an MP3 player, a PlayStation 4 with a library of video games, And in his stocking, he found an iPhone 6, Season MLB tickets to the New York Yankees game, The Simpsons Movie CD, an autographed baseball signed by one of the famous New York Yankees baseball players, baseball trading cards, a new wallet, a New York Yankees baseball cap, a gift card to Best Buy. *He was expelled from 4 schools #East Side Community School for computer hacking #Junior High School 167 Robert F Wagner for setting the football field on fire #Tompkins Square Middle School for repeated truancy and smoking #The Mott Hall School for posting threats on Twitter *He is now attending Battery Park City School *His Twitter account name is Tyson the Terrific *After Jo's first visit, he now starts to organize, clean and tidy up in his room. He gave up smoking and his grades at school are now starting to improve. *he is a fan of the New York Yankees baseball team *For Halloween 2023, he dressed up as Jason Voorhees from the movie, Friday the 13th, complete with blood-covered machete and hockey mask *For Halloween 2024, he dressed up as Ash J. Williams from the movie, Evil Dead Future Category:Pre-teens Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Children Category:People Category:Sons Category:Boys Category:People born in 2013 Category:People born in January Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Military School Students Category:Boot Camp Attendees Category:People with Red Hair Category:People with Fair Skin Category:People with Freckles Category:People with Gray Eyes Category:People from New York Category:Children from New York Category:Boys from New York Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:Middle Children Category:School Baseball Players Category:Middle School Baseball Players Category:Children who were being mean to their siblings